Jolly Holidays
by seasonal-fruit
Summary: past generation, i.e everyone's parents! the pairings are as expected, but they all get together and go to the beach for the summer holidays. numerous hijinks, dangerous activities and possible romance shall occur so watch out for flying knives.


**Twelve teens, one massive house, two months…what could possibly go wrong? Hikari (hinata's mum) is a nut job, Kushina is a total dumbass, Ishiko (neji's mum!) is wild as hell when she thinks nobody is watching… yeah they'll be just fine.  
ugh I suck at summaries, just give this chapter a go ok?**

**Past gen naruto characters, i.e Minato, Kushina, Hiashi etc. made up names for the characters that don't have names specified. They are in high school, after the holidays they will be in their final year, and set in modern times.**

**I fancied writing a summer fic like this with the current naruto characters, but I decided to be a little different and do it with their parents instead because I haven't read many AU stories with them. The chapters should be nice and long and I'll try update this one every month or so depending on feedback, so please enjoy, review if you can or add to your alerts (-:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a notebook, pen and this laptop ): ergo I don't own naruto.**

**~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~**

"Oi guys." Minato yelled into the phone. It was a six way call and they were all having their own little conversations, which made it sound like a busy pub; jumbed words, laughter and "wheeey".  
"Hn?" grunted Hiashi.  
"Well then, what do you want now Minato. If you need help with things that require effort then I'm out." Shikaku groaned.  
"Um, what are you guys doing on the holidays?"  
"Nothing."  
"Eh I dunno." Three more replies similar to these came.  
"Good. Pack ya bags and bring a friend, we're renting a _mansion._ Bring a bit of money for the rent too." Minato stated calmly.  
"what about Fugaku and Mikoto?" Hiashi and Kushina asked eagerly.  
"I called them earlier to ask about the idea but they already have plans." Minato sighed dejectedly.  
"Awh dang." Everyone was silent for a moment or two.  
"Oh well their loss. Who's in?"  
"Me."  
"Hell yes I am!"  
"Me too."  
"wait a sec guys, I'll just ask my parents and Hizashi if he wants to go." Hiashi pressed the phone to his chest and dragged his feet to the living room, a few seconds later came a reply.  
"Yeaah I think I can probably go."  
"Yeah guys, the Hyuga's are IN!"  
"Okay great, so bring two hundred for rent and-"  
"TWO FREAKIN HUNDRED?" Kushina burst out.  
"Okay think of it like this. Two hundred for two months. That's one hundred per month, fifty a fortnight, and twenty five a week. It's a massive place and heaps of stuff is thrown in free, so it's pretty much a bargain." Minato reasoned.  
"That's actually really good when you put it like that, yaaay I'm so excited!" Kushina agreed.  
"Hyuga's paying for half of everyones, so just bring one hundred kay guys?" Hiashi insisted.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah man, I wouldn't offer that if it were me."  
"Dude we're Hyugas."  
"Damn guys you are _loaded."_

~Z~Z~Z~

The house was amazing. It looked old-english, three storeys high, gravel driveway, trimmed hedges, marble water features, the lot. Kushina and Karura were first to arrive, and they were awestruck.  
"Holy fried crap on a stick!" Kushina gasped.  
"Kushina that's disgusting."  
They grabbed their bags, Karura actually tied hers together and trailed them along. Kushina packed a little lighter since she only had one suitcase.  
Lush carpets, shining tiles, smooth wooden floor boards, it was surreal. And oh the furniture!  
A lady with short blonde hair greeted them in the 'reception room' as they soon found out. It had two three seater sofa's, a coffee table and landline phones.  
"Hi girls, my name is Yuzuki, and I'm the one who owns this place. You must be Kushina, I can tell by your hair. And are you Karura? I think Minato said there was only one girl with shorter hair… Well I'll give you a tour and run down when everyone else arrives, but the bedrooms are on the second and third storey, so why don't you go get first dibs huh?" She winked. She talked very fast, almost too fast. Karura's face lit up with excitement.  
They pulled their suitcases up over to the stairs and Yuzuki called out to them, "Hey don't be silly! Use the elevator!"  
"ELEVATORRRRR!" Kushina screamed, sprinting over to it.  
The girls stepped into the reasonably sized box.  
"You reckon third will have the best rooms?"  
"Yeah probably, let's check it out." Karura nodded, pressing '3'.

The elevator chimed and they stepped out into a large casual lounge filled with book cases and even a record player. They headed down the east wing towards 'gold', 'silver' and 'bronze'.  
They looked in bronze first. Sure enough, the room took after its title. Bronze carpet, bed sheets, sofa and feature wall.  
"Eh, bronze is a bit boring. I'm going down the west wing, scream bloody murder if you see something nice, yeah?" Karura skipped out of the room, which is very hard to do in heels.  
"I agree. It's nice but a bit drab." Kushina mused to herself. On her way to Gold, she heard Karura squealing, but all that was thrown aside in Kushina's mind when she walked into the Gold suite.  
"HOLY FRICKEN SHI-sugar- KARURAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The elegance, the size, she'd never seen anything like it. It was sure as hell bigger than all the other rooms.  
The elevator chimed and a dazzling Hikari walked out, only to be almost trampled by Karura.  
Karura. Running. In heels. That means whatever it is should be amazing… Hikari ditched her other suitcases and sprinted, carrying one. She had the upper hand on Karura, since she was wearing sneakers, she quickly overtook her. Seeing the words 'gold suite' on the door, she burst in, knocking over poor Kushina, yelling "MIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"  
"Lovely to see you too Hikari." Kushina muttered. She made her way over to silver, but perked up once inside. "Oh man." She grinned like the Cheshire cat and placed her suitcase down on the bed, marking her territory.

~Z~Z~Z~

**On the first floor  
**  
"What the hell is going on?" Hizashi grumbled, in reference to the banging and muffled screaming.  
Minato's face dropped, and they both realised the same thing at the same time.  
"THEY'RE GETTING THE BEST ROOMS!" They shouted in unison, Hizashi sprinting to the stairs, and Minato to the elevator.  
"The elevator you dunce!"  
"Oh, right!"  
They piled in and almost broke each other's fingers jamming the '3' button.  
"They'll be in the east wing. Get ready to run. And if your stuff's not on the bed, the room's not yours. I know that all too well." Minato shuddered.  
Hizashi realised the others had probably already dominated the east wing so he headed in the opposite direction.  
"YES I GOT BRONZE!" Minato yelled.  
"Any suggestions, Minato?" He called.  
"EMERALDS MINE BETCH." Karura snapped from the lounge.  
"HI KARURA." He shouted back.  
"GET DIAMOND." Minato yelled, right as he opened the door.  
"Yes." He grinned. Diamond looked pretty massive and decked out with everything he could need.

**~Z~Z~Z~**

Minato stepped onto his balcony and saw Yoshino, Tenshi and their mysterious friend Ishiko, who none of the others had met. He couldn't help but be envious of Yoshino's sleek black mustang, it was perfection. The girls all looked up at Minato who was yelling something at them.  
"WHAT?"  
"I SAID, HAUL-ASS, THERE'S ONE ROOM LEFT ON THIS FLOOR! IT'S SAPPHIRE!"  
The girls huddled and deliberated.  
"What's so good about the third floor, what's wrong with the second?" Tenshi asked.  
"Well, um, Minato's been here before right? And the top floor is almost full, so it must be popular…" Ishiko said quietly, they all nodded in agreement, then just kind of stood there. Yoshino broke the huddle quite suddenly and grabbed her suitcase and duffle bag from the boot and ran inside cackling.  
"MWAHAHA, SUCK IT!"  
The girls stared in shock before jumping at the boot to get their stuff out.  
"THE HOE LOCKED IT!" Ishiko screamed, realising what she did she shut her mouth immediately, occasionally letting out a squeak.  
"THAT SKANK! I knew she'd pull a stunt like that!" Tenshi stomped her feet immaturely.

Minato was watching from his balcony, laughing. Emerald and sapphire were the same as the second floor rooms, but that fact wasn't really necessary. He just wanted a laugh. A few minutes later, Yoshino joined him, still cackling.  
"YOSHINOOOOO!" Tenshi called from down below, "CHUCK US THE KEYS!"  
Yoshino took her long throw position and hurled the chunky set of keys towards them.  
"Heads!"

Tenshi looked at the place where the keys would hit, and found herself looking at Ishiko's face.  
"ISHI, MOVE!" She screamed and tackled Ishiko to the ground.  
"The hell is going on here?"  
Shigure and Hiashi pulled up in Hiashi's pick-up truck just in time to see Tenshi tackle some other girl, and keys dug into the dirt twenty metres back. Hiashi wound down his window.  
"Tenshi, what are you doing?"  
"The uh, keys were going to hit Ishi in the face, so yeah…"  
"You're all dirty…nice." Shigure nodded slowly.  
"Shut up pervert!" Hiashi hissed. Tenshi got up and helped Ishi.  
"Gotta run, we needa get a nice room." Tenshi saluted them and headed over to the boot. Ishi remained, still brushing herself off.  
"Bugger, are we the last ones here?" Shigure muttered.  
"Um, Are you Hiashi and Shigure?" Ishiko asked.  
'Yeah."  
"Well I'm Ishiko, but I think that Shikaku and and Taiki aren't here yet." She smiled sweetly and went to grab her bag.  
"She's nice." Shigure nudged Hiashi, who just rolled his eyes. They got out and grabbed their stuff from the tray.

~Z~

**Upstairs.**

"HIKARI! Hiashi is here!" Kushina yelled.  
"Would you be quiet?" Hikari hissed back and slapped the red head's arm.  
"Oooh, you like my brother?" Hizashi grinned evilly, which was a new look for him.  
"I like your new look Hizashi, evil suits you." Kushina nodded.  
"NO. KUSHINA IS JOKING. I DO NOT LIKE ANYONE EVER NO NEVER." Hikari yelled.

After a long awkward silence, someone finally spoke.  
"Let's go greet the others." Minato suggested. Being the orderly people they were, they took the elevator. Yoshino on the other hand, sat on the edge of her balcony, then jumped off onto someone's balcony on the second floor. Ah, it was Ishiko's; Pearl. Yoshino looked down off that balcony and decided to jump again. Other than a bit of ground shock, she was unharmed. The others joined her outside.  
"What the-"  
"How the-"  
"Jumped off the balconies." She shrugged nonchalantly.  
"You badass!" Shigure high-fived her as he walked by with his suitcases.  
"You could have hurt yourself! Or died!" Hikari scolded her.  
"Oh lighten up." Kushina rolled her eyes.  
"I didn't feel like taking the stairs, boil me in oil and call it a day, _mother."  
_"Oh um, to anyone who doesn't know me, I'm Ishiko." Ishi introduced herself.  
"Hizashi."  
"Kushina."  
"Hikari."  
"Karura."  
They all jumped at the sound of a loud bang.  
"Hah, Shikaku must be in that piece of shit."  
"Driving all the way here was such a drag…"  
"SHIKA!" Kushina leapt into his arms. They were best friends after all.  
"Oh hey guys don't forget about me." Taiki spread out his arms, waiting for a hug…that never came.  
"Go get your rooms then come down to the reception room, which is just that room there." Minato instructed.  
"Look alive ya bozo!" Yoshino slapped Shikaku's back with some force.  
"Ey, troublesome woman. Shikaku scowled at the dirt.

~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~Z~

**There is the first chapter woo, originally posted around Christmas but I chopped and changed it today, the 18****th**** of June.  
reviews and the like would be much appreciated, also any ideas of what could happen in future maybe? Thanks for reading if you did (-:**


End file.
